Collaboration
by nimacu
Summary: Three Heroes at Crossroads in their lives are asked to work together. BuffyHpSmallville
1. Letters

Title:  Collaboration

Author: Nimacu

Summery:  Buffy/Harry Potter/Smallville Crossover.  Our heroes all receive interesting letters.  

Timeframe:  Buffy Post season two, age 17, Harry Post book seven age 18, Clark mid-season two age 17?  Yes I may be molding it to my own device but hey that's why it's fanfiction and not the Jetsons meet the Flintstones

Disclaimer:  Not mine, not of it.  Even the plot leans a little towards LXG.  So again I say I don't own Buffy, Harry, Clark and any other characters.

            Buffy Summers entered the dingy apartment, swinging the door shut behind her.  She hated this place, she hated her job, and she hated Los Angeles.  She wanted to go home, but it wasn't home anymore, there was nothing there in Sunnydale except for bad memories and abandoned friends.  

She undressed and showered quickly throwing an old t-shirt and sweatpants on.  No matter how much she washed, she could still feel the grease from the diner.  Getting ready to throw herself on the bed in exhaustion and exasperation something caught her attention.  There was a white envelope underneath the door.  She opened the door looking both ways down the dank hallway not seeing or sensing anyone she picked up the envelope.  "Buffy" She read the front aloud to herself.  It had been awhile since anyone had called her that.  Opening the envelope she read the contents, shock and then confusion forming on her face.

_Slayer,_

_You saved the world, now what?"_

_Friday October 31st 10:00 pm, Chicago, Illinois.  1124 Michigan Ave._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter sat at the Leaky Caldron, a few empty bottles before him.  He knew drinking too much was out of character for him, but he woken this morning from another nightmare and he couldn't stand one more minute of remembering; of reliving those days in his head again and again.  Wondering what he could have done differently.  He just wanted a few minutes of piece inside his own head.  As he laid his head in his hands, an owl came zooming at him.  Not stopping for a moment the owl dropped a long white envelope at Harry's table.  

"Muggle paper" Harry thought to himself as he examined the envelope.  

            Opening the envelope he was surprised at the contents.

_Mr. Potter,_

_You saved the world, now what?"_

_Friday October 31st 10:00 pm, Chicago, Illinois.  1124 Michigan Ave._

~~~~~~~~~~~

             Pete Ross and Clark Kent were shooting hoops in the drive on the farm Clark's parents owned.  Rehashing their latest "save the world from evil kryptonite monster" adventure.

"Man Clark, those muffins your Mom makes are pretty good" Pete interjected during a lull in the conversation.

"Are you trying to hint at something?" Clark asked, playing dumb

"Yeah I'm hinting that we should go eat" Pete threw the basketball at Clark and started walking towards the house

"Yeah now that you mention it I'm starving too"

              Clark smiled as he sped past Pete at super speed into the kitchen, getting the muffins and some juice out in time to look like he was effortlessly waiting for Pete to arrive.

        Pete entered the kitchen holding a white envelope out to Clark.   "Dude, this was laying on your front porch; it's addressed to you."

Clark took the envelope from Pete, opening it quickly.

"Well man, read what it says out loud" Pete nagged

         Clark opened his mouth, looking more confused than he normally did.  He started to read twice but only made fish-like movements with his mouth.  Finally he cleared his throat and read out loud,

_"Clark,_

_You saved the world, now what?"_

_Friday October 31st 10:00 pm, Chicago, Illinois.  1124 Michigan Ave."_


	2. Getting There

Title:  Collaboration

Author: Nimacu

Summery:  Buffy/Harry Potter/Smallville Crossover.  Our heroes all receive interesting letters.  

Timeframe:  Buffy Post season two, age 17, Harry Post book seven age 18, Clark mid-season two age 17?  Yes I may be molding it to my own device but hey that's why it's fan fiction and not the Jetsons meet the Flintstones

Disclaimer:  Not mine, not of it.  Even the plot leans a little towards LXG.  So again I say I don't own Buffy, Harry, Clark and any other characters.

Thank You:

Ryter a.k.a Too lazy to log in- it's a secret!!!  Oh and your done waiting :) 

**Kristi-** thank you, you were my very first review for this story. I'm glad you find it interesting. I hope I don't disappoint.

**totes_Brot-** I think it's the first I've seen too.  If anybody knows of any others let me know, I'd like to read them.  However if there aren't any others, then yay! I'm the first.

"Chicago? What in the hell is in Chicago? It could be a trap, but then again would I be sorry if it were.  I could use a little excitement, and what if it isn't a trap, what if it's something else? Anyway she looked at it her curiosity was peaked and that was enough" Buffy thought to herself as she gathered her meager possessions into a worn duffel bag.  Looking around the room at the dingy wallpaper and the stained mattress as she prepared to leave it for good; she came to the conclusion that whatever was in Chicago had to better than this.

She'd gotten down to the street and about a half mile away before the realization dawned on her.  How was she going to get there? Slayer or not she certainly couldn't walk there in the two days before Halloween.  She needed to fly there and if at her last count the forty-five dollars she had in her pocket wasn't going to be enough.  She was going to have to get the rest of the money somewhere.  

Different scenarios went through her mind as she kept on walking.  She could steal.  Mugging someone would be easy, they'd never see her coming.  She could break into a place.  But she really wasn't the criminal type, outside a couple of cases of arson. She could try and rustle up a monster or two and shake them down for money.  The last idea appealed to her, but then she only been in LA for a couple of months and she'd been less than active on the slaying thing, so she wasn't sure where to find a monster or vamp; and it seemed kind of sleazy, almost like Buffy the Vampire Pimp.  She smiled at the last thought; it had a nice ring to it. 

She had one other option and as her feet led her to the bus station she knew she chosen it subconsciously the moment she realized she needed the money.  Sunnydale.  She'd borrow it from someone there.  A momentary pit stop in the journey she was about to begin.  She couldn't afford to make it anything more.  It hurt too much.

~~~~~~~~

            "Go to America? Why the bloody hell not!"  Harry drunkenly declared out loud to the rest of the patrons at the Leaky Caldron, only causing one of the waitresses to shush him.  Realizing at that moment that he might be making a fool of himself, Harry looked around at the other people in the pub.  Instead of the anger he'd expected to see, he only saw sympathetic looks on their faces, Merlin! The sympathy was worse.  He could just imagine what they were thinking "Poor Harry Potter, just hasn't been the same since he defeated You-Know-Who" or "Too much grief must of addled his brain".  He was no longer Harry Potter, the boy who lived; instead he was Harry Potter, the man to be pitied.  Had it been just less than a year ago that it had all happened, that he'd been the Hero of the Wizarding World?  It seemed like million years ago. Like something that had happened to someone else.   He'd lay awake in the morning with his eyes closed, pretending that if he wished hard enough and believed it enough, he wake up in his dorm room at Hogwarts and everything would be ok again. 

  Harry shook himself out of his thoughts, trying to focus on the matter at hand, the letter telling him to go to Chicago.  The letter addressed an issue that he'd thought about a lot in the late hours of the night, now what?  What was supposed to happen now, he'd graduated, and he'd fulfilled his destiny.  What was going to happen to him now?  He'd always wanted to be an Auror, but they'd told him to wait awhile.  They'd told him to take a break, deal with his grief and the trauma.  Come back in a year when he sorted out his life and had time to heal.  Hah!  It'd been almost a year, and if he applied in his current shape they'd laugh in his face.

Harry grabbed the arm of a passing waitress, "Another one Esmeralda."  She looked disapprovingly at him, but went to get it for him anyway.  As she set the bottle on the table, she turned to Harry, concern in her wrinkled eyes.  "Harry Potter, you need to stop wallowing in your own self-pity.  It'll get you no where and help no one."  With that piece of wisdom she left him staring after her.   "Merlin, now I'm getting advice from waitresses" he mumbled.  And at that; he apperated out of the Leaky Caldron.

~~~~~~~~~

"So man, are you going to go?" Pete pestered Clark

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my parents" He looked unsure of his answer

"They're going to be so against it" Pete looked suddenly less excited

"Maybe, probably…I don't know" Clark spoke absently his mind already trying to figure out a way to convince his parents to let him go.  There was no way he could not go.  Even if he had to run the whole way, whoever had sent this knew who he was and what he'd done.  This person might have the answers Clark needed.  Almost like he'd read Clark's mind Pete spoke "They might know where you're from"


	3. And They're Off

Title: Collaboration Chapter 3

Author: Nimacu

Summery: Buffy/Harry Potter/Smallville Crossover. Our heroes all receive interesting letters.

Timeframe: Buffy Post season two, age 17, Harry Post book seven age 18, Clark mid-season two age 17? Yes I may be molding it to my own device but hey that's why it's fan fiction and not the Jetsons meet the Flintstones

Disclaimer: Not mine, not of it. Even the plot leans a little towards LXG. So again I say I don't own Buffy, Harry, Clark and any other characters. Don't own the song either; it's all Crow's

**Thank You**

**Catlimere-** Your compliments flatter me.

**SlayGal-** I hope so

**totesBrot-** Patience isn't one of my virtues, so I tend to post shorter chapters, but this one is quite a bit longer.

**Bob-** thank you

**ElementalAngel- **here's more

**Cutiepie-** I promise not to abandon it

**Alright here's the thing, there used to be a song in this chapter, it was important and integral part of the song, but since songs aren't allowed on this site, i'd recommend googleing twisting the hellmouth and reading it there. I'll fix this up a little bit to let you know where it goes**

_"If it makes you happy" by sheryl crow has been removed from this part of the story_

Buffy got off of the bus, she wasn't surprised to see that she was the only one departing the bus at Sunnydale. Not exactly the kind of town to draw tourists. In fact the only new people they got were usually monsters or vampires. Just one of those benefits of living on the Hellmouth. During her bus ride she'd decided who'd she go to for the money. It hadn't been an easy decision, but she couldn't face the others.

She looked up at the big gray house; she'd only been there a handful of times. "Well here goes nothing," she thought as she knocked on the door. A woman in her mid forties with blonde hair answered the door.

"Can I help you young lady?" The woman asked warmly

"Is Oz home?" Buffy fidgeted nervously under the woman's gaze

"Yes, come inside. I'll go and get him for you." The woman smiled and ushered Buffy in the door.

Buffy looked around the hallway she'd been led into, pictures of a young Oz smiling back at her. "So he's a red-head, I've always wondered" She murmured out loud to herself.

"You could've just asked"

Buffy turned around sharply at the sound of Oz's voice. She hadn't heard him approach. Which went to show just exactly how off she felt being here. They stared at each other for a few moments.

Oz broke the silence "You're back" Giving her the same deadpan stare he always wore, his voice carried more emotion than usual. Buffy tried to clarify it for him "No…I mean yes…well just for a couple of hours". She finished sounding less sure of herself than she had when she'd started.

Raising one eyebrow he asked "Why are you here? And by here I mean at my house and not with Willow or Xander." "I couldn't face them" Buffy avoided his gaze, but was surprised to hear the slight tinge of anger when he spoke next. "You owe them at least that."

"Yeah...Well…Maybe, but then we don't always get what we're owed" Buffy's voice was laced with Bitterness

"So again, with the Why?" Oz asked still showing no emotion on his face.

"I need a favor, it's important."

"Money?" Again with the raised eyebrow

"How'd you know?"

Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he answered her "Lucky guess."

"So…" Buffy was at a loss as to what to say next when Oz spoke again. This time his voice had gone down to its normal monotone pitch "You've saved my life a dozen times, I'm socially obligated to say yes"

"Oh Oz, thank you." Relief swept over her

"Don't thank me…yet." Oz hedged

"What's the catch?" Buffy was expecting this; there was always a catch

"You have to promise to see Willow and Xander"

"I don't think I can." Despair at the thought of the disappointment in their eyes creeping over her.

"You don't have to do much. You don't even have to talk. They need to see with their own eyes that you're ok." Oz pleaded, or at least as close to pleading as Daniel Osborne ever is.

"Alright" Buffy conceded. She needed the money and it would be a weight off of her shoulders to see them alive and well for herself.

"So how much" Oz pulled out his wallet, getting ready to hand the money to Buffy

"Three hundred" She cringed, the thought of asking someone for that much money bothered her, and she was surprised when Oz pulled three crinkly one hundred dollar bills and one fifty dollar bill out of his pocket. "Here you go" he spoke as he handed her the bills. And he added, "You'll need the fifty to eat on when you get to Chicago" Buffy took the money and exited the house, wondering to herself if she'd mentioned Chicago to Oz, she didn't think she had. But then again, she must have. How else could he have known?

_"If it makes you happy" by sheryl crow has been removed from this part of the story_

Buffy walked into the Bronze, she knew she'd find at least one of them there; and she was right. Xander and Cordelia were sitting at the usual table. Buffy stood in the background for a few minutes, hoping Cordelia would leave. And just as luck would have, it she left Xander and headed towards the bathroom.

Buffy walked quietly over to Xander, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible, she slipped into the seat that had been vacated by Cordelia. Xander wasn't paying any attention to her as he watched the bodies move across the dance floor. Deciding to keep it light she spoke "What's a nice boy like you doing in a place like this."

"I saw you come in."

"Oh"

"I'll always sense you"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you'd come over here eventually. Cordy left. She thought she might be the problem" There were a few moments of silence before Buffy spoke again

"Are you Ok Xander?"

"As good as can be expected"

"I'm sorry"

"Are you staying?"

"No"

"Than you're not sorry enough. I guess it doesn't matter though."

Buffy grabbed his hand squeezing it gently, he looked away from her with pain in his eyes, but he returned the squeeze. He pulled away gently and stood up, turning to look at her he spoke "Buffy you'll always have a home here, with people who love you. Wherever you're going don't forget that." He uncharacteristically kissed her softly on the forehead and left.

_"If it makes you happy" by sheryl crow has been removed from this part of the story _

Willow was sitting in the coffee shop reading a book; Buffy debated whether or not to go talk to her. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't see the same disappointment and pain that Xander had carried again in Willow. Instead she took a piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbled a few words on it.

_"If it makes you happy" by sheryl crow has been removed from this part of the story _

Willow was getting to the part in The Hobbit where Bilbo answers the riddle when she felt someone brush past her. Looking up she saw a girl from behind who looked amazingly like Buffy quickly exiting on to the street. Willow thought about going after the stranger just to be sure it wasn't; but she thought better of it. She'd done that on more than one occasion in the last three months. And just as she was going to start reading again she noticed a folded up piece of paper next to her coffee. Opening, tears formed in her eyes as she read.

"Wills, I'm ok and I love you. Be strong and brave. Give my love to the Scooby gang. -Buffy

_"If it makes you happy" by sheryl crow has been removed from this part of the story _

Buffy boarded the Bus that would take her back to Los Angeles and the earliest flight to Chicago. As she watched the town roll by, tears streaked down her face.

_"If it makes you happy" by sheryl crow has been removed from this part of the story_

Harry had meant to apperate back to his apartment, but somehow he ended up in the place he wanted to be least, the graveyard in Hogsmeade. Somehow no matter how he wanted to avoid this place, he kept coming back here. He knew it was probably some sub-conscious need to torture himself, but knowing why he came back didn't make it any easier. And just like always his feet followed the path to the left and then over the hill. And just like always he found himself staring at the name until the letters were so blurred that he couldn't read it. Hoping that if he willed it enough, they'd say something different. Tears pouring out of his eyes, Harry kicked at the stone, not moving it an inch.

"I can't do this anymore." Harry thought to himself before shouting out loud enough to rustle the birds in their trees. "Chicago here I come!" And with that he apperated again.

"Get out of the road you FREAK!" someone yelled at Harry as he collected his wits. He was still quite drunk after all and realizing that he apperated into the middle of traffic jam, Harry busily removed himself from the street. No one seem to notice however that he'd apperated out of this air. They were all too busy with their own business.

"I'm going to love it here" Harry said to himself with a smile as headed out to look for lodgings for the next few days.

"What do you mean I can't go?" Clark yelled at his father

"Clark we don't know what kind of people they are." Martha, Clark's mother intercepted

"This could be just another ploy of the Luther's again." Clark's father explained

"In Chicago?" Clark asked skeptically, the Luther's business dealings were all in Kansas or overseas

"True, but we just don't know." Martha placated

"I'll go anyway" Clark sounded defiant, which was just about as Un-Clark like as possible. He really felt that he needed to go, and he was going to get there no matter what he had to do.

"Well son, your mother and I can't stop you. But we hope you'll make the right…." Jonathan Kent stopped in the middle of his sentence because Clark had already left. Martha pulled Jonathan in for a hug comforting him "He'll be ok." She reassured. Jonathan was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, this time with a small smile on his face "Well at least there's no meteor rock in Chicago."


	4. You Saved the World Too?

Title:  Collaboration Chapter 4

Author: Nimacu

Summery:  Buffy/Harry Potter/Smallville Crossover.  Our heroes all receive interesting letters.  

Timeframe:  Buffy Post season two, age 17, Harry Post book seven age 18, Clark mid-season two age 17?  Yes I may be molding it to my own device but hey that's why it's fan fiction and not the Jetsons meet the Flintstones

_Disclaimer:  Not mine, not of it.  Even the plot leans a little towards LXG.  So again I say I don't own Buffy, Harry, Clark and any other characters.  _

**__**

**Thank You**

**Vld**- it's a secret, but I'm glad you're interested

**Catlimere-** again I'm flattered by your compliments and I'm also glad that you're so interested in the story.

**KeeperoftheSnoopyDance**- Thank you for the compliments and a special thanks for putting me on your favorite author's list.

**Erro-** here you go, we're finally somewhere

A person- thank you and here's more

**Cutiepie-**Your welcome and I agree everyone needs a little mystery in their lives

**Belladonnalin-** thank you for the compliments and the grammatical suggestions.  I appreciate more than you could ever know.  I'm trying much harder in this chapter.  I hope it shows.

-Two days later: October 31st-

            Buffy held the letter in her hand as she looked at the buildings lining Michigan Ave.  As far as she could see there were lots of department stores and corporate buildings; but nothing that looked like a secret meeting place.  She'd imagined a dark and dank bar or a seedy hotel.  But that was probably because she was from Sunnydale where everything was dark and dank or seedy.  She kept walking; following the street numbers as they rose 1000…1040…"Wow" she thought to herself "I wouldn't mind doing a little shopping here".  1110…1122…"The next building is it" Buffy said under her breath as she paused.  Gathering what little courage and strength she had left after a day and a half of layovers and fight changes she walked on.

It was a tall building, a skyscraper almost.  "How am I supposed to know where to go in there?"  She thought as she pulled out her letter, examining it to see if by some chance she'd missed something.  "Nope" she thought, this is it.  She took a deep breath and walked into the building through the ornately carved doorways.

"My God" She gasped as looked at the lobby, it was beautiful.  Decorated in rich reds and gold's.  The carpeting was deep red shag, like something you'd expect to find in a 19th century hotel, and gold embossed wallpaper from floor to ceiling.  In the middle of the lobby there was a large desk/office area where a woman sat typing away. 

"Can I help you Miss?"  It took Buffy a moment to realize that the woman behind the desk was speaking to her.

"Yeah…I have an appointment here tonight." Buffy informed the woman in a tone that was less than sure.

The woman smiled at Buffy and asked her nicely "With whom do you have an appointment miss?"   Buffy frowned at the woman's question and thought a moment before finally answering "I'm not sure exactly".  The woman looked at Buffy quizzically before she started ruffling through papers on the desk in front of her.  Buffy watched her waiting for some kind of help, finally the woman held a piece of paper in her hand as she looked up at Buffy and spoke.  "You must be the ten o'clock in conference room 40B.  Take the elevator at your right to the 13th floor, 40B should be the second room on your right."

"Thank you" Buffy smiled at the woman and headed towards the elevator the woman had pointed to.

            "Thirteenth floor, it figures" Buffy thought to herself as she pushed the button that would take her to this mysterious meeting.  She'd been curious enough before, but now with this building and the way it looked, and the whole "conference room on the thirteenth floor" thing, she was dieing from the curiosity.  And with that thought she got off of the elevator and followed the woman's direction to room 40B; opening the door she found the room empty of any life, and containing only a long metal table and the chairs surrounding it.  

            Buffy looked at her watch. "Well I guess I'm a little early." She thought to herself as she took a seat in the chair at the farthest end of the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry had been watching number 1124 Michigan Ave all afternoon and evening, he wasn't a stupid man and he wasn't about to be caught in a trap by any of Lord Voldemort's surviving Death Eaters.  He'd been watching to see who and what went in and out of the building. He'd sobered up completely in the two days he'd been in Chicago, taking time yesterday to watch the building also. Dumbledore had taught him over the years he'd been at Hogwarts to think first and then act, and although it might now be too late he'd finally learned the lesson.  He wanted to know what he was getting himself into, so far it looked like all he was getting himself into was an office building.  Albeit some of the people who went in and out of it were dressed somewhat strangely, still they were just people, and not many of them stayed in the building for a terribly long time.  

            Harry was getting ready to leave his spot across the street and head in to find out what this summons he'd received was all about when someone in from of 1124 caught his eye.  A young woman, probably a year two younger than himself was standing in front of the building looking at a piece of paper and envelope that Harry immediately recognized, but knowing that he could be overreacting Harry discretely pointed his wand towards his eyes and whispered a spell "_telescopa".  _Focusing his now sharp sight Harry looked over the girl's shoulder.   "You saved the world.  Now what?" Harry read to himself.  He didn't have time to finish reading because the girl had gone into the building.  Harry quickly removed the spell from his eyes and hurriedly followed the girl.

            By the time he'd crossed the busy street and gotten into the building Harry only saw a glimpse of the girl getting on the elevator.  He turned to the receptionist and asked, "Where was that girl going?"  The receptionist looked like she wasn't going to answer him for a moment, but she glanced down at a piece of paper in front of her and then spoke "13th floor, conference room 40B.  It's the second one on your right"  

"Thanks" Harry yelled behind his back as he headed into the same elevator the girl had.

            "40B" Harry read the sign outside the door to the conference room.  He opened the door walking in and flicking on the light switch as a reflex to the darkness in the room.  As his eyes adjusted to the bright lights he settled his gaze on the girl sitting at the far end of the conference table that took up most of the space in the room.

Harry didn't have time to introduce himself before the girl was in front of him asking questions. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

~~~~~

Buffy had watched the stranger enter the room, and been a little shocked to realize that the lights had been off.  Sometimes she forgot that her slayer vision wasn't affected by darkness.  She got up from her chair.  The stranger was just a boy.  Couldn't be anymore than a year or two older than her.  She walked over to him; thinking that he'd better have some answers.

She stopped in front of him and started firing questions "Who are you? What do you want from me?"  She needed to know what this was all about, but the boy seemed taken back by her questions.  Finally he did answer her. "My name's Harry, and I don't want anything from you except to know who you are and why you're here."   She listened to him speak, "God what an accent" she thought while comparing the lilt of his voice to Giles and Spikes, trying to decide which it was more like, coming to the conclusion that it was a mixture of both.

"Is there something on my face?" the boy, who'd identified himself as Harry spoke interrupting Buffy's analysis of his voice.

"Huh?"

"You were staring, and you didn't answer my questions even though I answered yours."

"Sorry, it's your accent.  I was trying to place it.  I mean I know it's English, but its…. Oh God never mind…." Buffy smiled in embarrassment before speaking again "I'm Buffy, and I'm here because I was invited.  You?"

"I was invited too." Harry said not sure whether to let her know that he knew she'd also saved the world, he decided to keep his mouth shut and just see what happened.   "I wondered what we have in common to warrant an invitation for us both?"  He tried sounding casual but he wasn't sure if he was really carrying it off.

Buffy thought for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to say anything.  But feeling that she didn't have anything to lose and he was probably invited for near the same reason as she had been she decided to just tell him the truth.  "I've saved the world a couple of times, how about you?  He didn't look as shocked as she'd expected before he spoke again.  "Yeah me too, four or five times, though always from the save guy."

"Arch nemesis?" She smiled in camaraderie

"Yeah, same old same old." It felt nice talking about it as if it were just another day at work.

"Let me guess…hmmm…." A smile played across her lips as she continued, "If he killed you he could take over the world"

"Yeah. You?"

"Several of them. I'm the girl all the villains love to hate"

            Harry was going to say something else when another person rushed into the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Clark was rushing down the streets of Chicago; He was going to be late again.  And this time it was really important.  He glanced down at his watch it was 9:58.  He started checking street numbers, finding the one he stopped.  He'd run the whole way from Kansas and he was out of breath as he walked into the lobby of the building.  Clark went up to the receptionist, but before he could say anything she sighed exasperatingly 

"Go to the 13th floor using the elevator on his right and when you get off go to the second door on your right, Conference room 40B." And with that she went back to her paperwork.

            Clark followed her directions and when he entered 40B, he was surprised to find two other people; a man and woman.  They were about his age.  The woman was tiny and blonde and the man was tall and had very messy black hair.  Before he could get a word out the woman spoke.  

"Let me guess, you saved the world too."


	5. HI

Title:  Collaboration Chapter 5

Author: Nimacu

Summery:  Buffy/Harry Potter/Smallville Crossover.  Our heroes all receive interesting letters.  

Timeframe:  Buffy Post season two, age 17, Harry Post book seven age 18, Clark mid-season two age 17?  Yes I may be molding it to my own device but hey that's why it's fan fiction and not the Jetsons meet the Flintstones

Disclaimer:  Not mine, not of it.  Even the plot leans a little towards LXG.  So again I say I don't own Buffy, Harry, Clark and any other characters.  Don't own the song either; it's all Crow's

Thank you 

****

**Orionthehunter**-Thank you

**Susan**-Here's some of your answers

**Kalystia-** Thank you

**Catlimere-** Thank you and once I again I love how in depth your reviews are.

**Erro-** Sorry it took so long.  Lots of ucky family stuff going on.  Oh and I know what you mean, ugh.  I'm one of those people who find myself mentally correcting other people's grammar all the time.

**Slimpun-**Thanks

**My twisting the Hellmouth reviewers-** For some reason I can't see who reviewed my stuff there so as soon as I can I'll thank you. And answer your questions.

**A/N****For Smallville this is before Rosetta and after Fever, not that I may not use some of that in the story.  But it just hasn't happened yet.  So, just so you know, Martha's still pregnant and Lana and Clark aren't together yet.

A/N** I'd also like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I've had some family problems that have been occupying my mind.  I've also been distracted by the Oboe player who moved in next door.  You just don't know salsa music until it's played on the Oboe in the middle of the night (and I wish I was just kidding) 

"Ummm…" Clark made a small sound with his mouth as he debated whether or not to answer the woman truthfully.  For thirteen years he'd managed not to have to tell a soul except for Pete and now he'd been a room with these people for less then a minute and they'd guessed.  

Buffy stood there staring at the man as he continued to look less than intelligent; finally he spoke.

"My name's Clark Kent"

"And that's supposed to mean what to me?"  Buffy positioned her hands on her hips waiting for the newcomer to speak.

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know."  Clark pasted a fake grin on his face, wondering who was this tiny woman and what did she have to do with his meeting.  

Buffy's ire was up, knowing internally that this man probably had nothing to do with why she was so on edge, she spoke again anyway; walking closer to him with every word.  "I asked you a question, if you're going to avoid it at least say so instead of pretending you didn't hear me.  I'm not stupid or naïve, so if you think either of those things about me you can just get that out of your head right now" She ended her tirade poking her finger at Clark Kent's chest.  

"Fine I'm not answering you.  At least not until I know who you are and who he is."  Clark pointed to the other man in the room.  

And at this point Harry stepped between Buffy and Clark, grabbing Clark's hand and shaking it firmly as he spoke.  "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Buffy, and I think we're both here because we've saved the world, now if you haven't I'd be very interested in knowing why you are here" Harry looked pointedly at him, knowing that he'd managed to make it next to impossible for Clark to throw off the questions without being blatantly rude.

Clark looked closer at the man and woman, examining them both before answering, finding that the man reminded him very much of Lex, not that they looked at all alike.  More like they carried themselves with the same air, confident and insecure at the same time.  And the way he'd spoken, that was a very Lex-like way of verbally cornering someone.  And the girl, she was tinier than Lana even, but seemed to be more like Chloe, upfront and abrasive. Finally realizing he was staring even more than he usually did he spoke "Yeah, I saved the world a time or two.  But mostly I just save my hometown."

            After this the three teens stood staring at each other, awkward silence filling the air. Buffy shuffled her feet, knowing the earlier she'd found with the British one Harry had been lost when the other man had walked into the room.  There was one more thing nagging at her that she wanted to know before they're mysterious inviter arrived. 

"What makes you two special enough to save the world?  The way it's always been told to me is that there was one girl to fight the powers of darkness. It'd been nice to know there were others out there fighting the good fight."

The same thing had crossed Harry's mind, what was special about these other two? And that way she put it, this girl was something else.  What that else was he wasn't sure.  Harry chuckled before he spoke  "Fighting the good fight? Never quite heard it put that way before."

"Well that's what we do isn't it? Fight the good fight, hoping we win, praying that even if we don't everything we'll be ok."  Buffy paused then spoke again irritation marring her pretty features "Wait a minute I asked you both a question and you're not answering me.  Stop with the avoidance."

This time it was Clark who spoke first.

"It's complicated, let's just say I have abilities that…." Clark was interrupted when another man entered the room, cutting off Clark's answer and finishing his sentence.  "Other people don't possess, much like you both do too."  The man who appeared to be in his mid fifties with salt and pepper hair and distinguished features motioned towards Buffy and Harry.  

The three stared in shock at the man, it was one thing to know that they'd been called here because someone knew their secrets, but it was another thing to see the man who'd discovered the very thing that they'd risk their lives to be kept secret.  Buffy true to her impulsive character spoke first.

"Who...who are you?" 

            The man smiled warmly at Buffy before reaching into his pockets and pulling out three business cards, subsequently handing them to each of them.  Looking down they all read 

_Heroes Inc._

Saving the World Since 1604 

And in smaller letters across the bottom of the card was this motto.

"No apocalypse is too big or too small" 

Harry laughed out loud as he read the bottom line "You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, is this some sort of practical joke?" Buffy added

            The man looked at the two and at Clark who'd been quiet since he'd received his card, his face growing more somber.  "No Mr. Potter I am not kidding you and Miss Summers, it isn't a joke."  He smiled again as he added, "Although I think our new motto leaves a lot to be desired in subtlety"

Clark finally looked up from his card and spoke "Well what do you want from us?" 

"Well Mr. Kent, what I want from you, from all of you" he gestured to Buffy and Harry "Is to hire you to work for our firm as a team.  You see we've been around for almost four hundred years and heroes for the most part aren't immortal.  We're looking to bring new blood into the company among other things, no pun intended of course.  We've found that three are the best that you're generation has to offer, and not only that but the three of you possess traits that used together would make you almost unstoppable. "  He paused for a moment giving them a chance to speak if they wanted but all were silent so he continued speaking "You see here at H.I. we feel that creating teams of heroes to protect the world is a far better idea than sending out people to do it separately.  And I know if you will all think on it, don't you have people who've helped you in the past.  Imagine having someone else to help who's just as powerful, whose destiny is just as magnificent." He finished his speech staring pointedly at the three waiting for them to digest the information.

This time Harry was the first to speak "There's was nothing wrong with the people who helped us before"

"Yes, they were just fine" Clark added and then both boys looked at Buffy expecting her to say something, but she stood silent for a few moments more.

"He's right, you know.  The thing is, it isn't their destiny to save the world.  It's ours.  They're just brought in because they care about us.  And more often then not they end up hurt or dead" Buffy grimaced at thoughts of Miss Calendar, Angel and the many times her friends had been hurt just because they were her friends.  

At Buffy's words Harry's eyes took on the haunted look that they'd managed to lose for a few minutes he'd been caught up in all this new information; however he chose not speak.  Clark was also silent, as they all seemed to wait for something, not knowing exactly what it was.  Finally the older man spoke.

"Well, that's true Miss Summers, but don't put much too much stock in destiny. Yes, some are born to greatness like the three of you, but for other's much more mortal than you it's earnestly gained, through choices and decisions.  Don't underestimate your friends, they knew what they were doing and in the end we choose our own path."  

"I'm afraid I almost didn't mention this, but it seems that now is the time, before we go much farther I'd be remiss if I didn't tell you the most important reason we need you three to work together."  He paused as thought gathering courage.  "We have never had the opportunity to have such three varied and unique individuals work for us at the same time, each of you alone have more power and more experience than any one we've ever encompassed before.  Separately you each are mentioned in more prophecies than is polite to mention in public.  But together you could fulfill a prophecy written long before you were born, long before H.I. was founded, in fact the discovery of this prophecy was one of the reasons we were founded in the first place.  We've searched many years and helped untold millions but until now we've not been close to discovering what exactly this prophecy meant.  But I suppose I'd should recite it to you, what I'm saying might make more since then.

_To stop the one who'd end it all. _

_To tip the scales to the side of good,_

_And save the world from its darkest time._

_You'll need more than a hero. _

Three heroes tried and true.

_One not of this world, _

_One who's the last in a line of hallowed fighters_

And one who saved a world within our own.

The man was quiet waiting for them to comment, finally Clark spoke "Could you write that down for me?" But before the man could answer Buffy interrupted him, a grin breaking out on her face.

"Another Prophecy? This has got to be good"


	6. All that Destiny Crap

Title:  Collaboration Chapter 6

Author: Nimacu

Summery:  Buffy/Harry Potter/Smallville Crossover.  Our heroes all receive interesting letters.  

Timeframe:  Buffy Post season two, age 17, Harry Post book seven age 18, Clark mid-season two age 17?  Yes I may be molding it to my own device but hey that's why it's fan fiction and not the Jetsons meet the Flintstones

_Disclaimer:  Not mine, not of it.  Even the plot leans a little towards LXG.  So again I say I don't own Buffy, Harry, Clark and any other characters.  Don't own the song either; it's all Crow's_

Thank You:

Slimpun:  I'll try and since I already have the next chapter almost completely written I'll post it soon

Catlimere: Once again you rock! Loved your review, hope you like this chapter.

Orionthehunter: Thank you

Anne: I thought so too

Ecstasy of Grief: Patience my dear, all will be revealed in time

Ladyofthedragons1: Thank you

Erro: you are an encourager and you build my confidence. May you never stop reviewing.

Eth: patience is a virtue, and I'm glad you find it interesting
    
    Cutiepie: Hope everything's clearer now.

Buffy stared skeptically at the man who'd failed to introduce himself thus far, but yet had tried to play the "It's your destiny" card with them all.

"I'm actually almost impressed, but yet I'm wondering why does this impress me?  Because if you think you're the first guy to show up in my life with a prophecy and a destiny all arranged for me without my permission your wrong, heck you're not even the second guy to pull that crap" Buffy stopped hands on hips, waiting for the older man to say something

"Miss Summers, as much as I'd like to tell you that this is all a joke and that the fate of the world doesn't rest in the hands of yourself and these two gentleman, I can't.  Sometimes you have to do things that aren't in your plans.  I apologize but I can't change what has to be, what's meant to be."

"Meant to be?  How do you know you even have the right girl?  I'm not the last in the line of slayers.  There was one after me and when she died I'm sure another was called.  Why can't she be the one that the prophecy's about?

"Because Miss Summer's; she's not a real slayer."

Clark and Harry had been silent listening to Buffy try to talk her way out of the prophecy, but at the second mention of "Slayers" Clark spoke.  "What's a slayer?"  

Buffy looked at the them; answering quickly "One girl in all the world…etcetera."  Turning back to the other man she fired another sentence at him "What do you mean she's not a real slayer?" 

"Miss Summers, I would love to spend time explaining it all to you, but I really don't have the time.  However I did anticipate this question and had one of my assistants type up a report for you to look over.  Perhaps you can just trust me for now so we can continue this meeting."  They watched the man open a briefcase that they hadn't noticed before on the table next to him and hand Buffy a folder out of it. "Here you go Miss Summers, why don't you look over that tonight I'm sure you'll find everything in order" The man reached in and pulled out three more folders handing one to each of them.  "In here you'll find a little bit more about our company.  Not too much, just the basics.  Also taped inside of each of them is a key for our penthouse upstairs.  If you'd like to take tonight and think this over you can do it there and we can meet again in the morning.  It'll also give you three the chance to chat and get to know each other.  Deciding to join H.I. is not a light commitment and I understand that.  But I'll need to know by tomorrow.  And with that said I need to be going.  I'll see you tomorrow" He finished talking as he turned to leave the three dumbfounded teens.  He had a way of talking about him that didn't leave much up for discussion.  But someone did gather their wits as he opened the door.

"What's you name?"  Harry asked him

"Well Harry, you can call me Mr. Wayne."  And with that he left.

~~~~~~~~~

"He didn't finish explaining the prophecy" Clark was the first one to speak after Mr. Wayne had left.

"No he didn't, but then again men with prophecies very rarely explain themselves enough" Buffy added

"What happens if we don't join H.I.?" Harry casually asked Buffy and Clark.  

Ignoring Harry's question Buffy headed for the door "I'm off to see what this penthouse thing is all about, you two can join me if you want."  With that she left followed silently by Harry and Clark.

~~~~~~~~~

            The three found the penthouse without too much trouble.  There was even a button in the elevator labeled penthouse for anyone who wasn't smart enough to realize that it meant the apartment on the top floor.  They toured the place, checking out the bedrooms, choosing which ones they wanted.  Grabbing something to eat from the refrigerator.  Then going to bed.  The strange thing was, they never spoke to each other.  Surrounded in their own thoughts not a word was spoken between the three.

~~~~~~~~~

            Buffy lay awake in her room staring at the ceiling and intermittently daring glances at the two folders that lay unopened on the dresser.  When she'd headed to Chicago, this was what she'd wanted.  A new adventure.  But now that she was here and a new adventure, a new challenge was just a page turn away; she was scared to death.  Thinking about she decided that if he'd never mentioned the prophecy she might have joined up immediately.  But something about the idea of destiny lay heavy in her gut.  She was tired of doing things because she had too, she wanted something different.  She wanted choose-your-own-adventure kind of adventure.  Buffy smiled inwardly as she thought of the books that she'd loved in childhood with the same name.  And books made her again think of the folders.  She knew that the minute she opened them and read she'd be hooked.  That internal need in her to help would be awakened and she'd never be able to go back.   She also realized that if she didn't open them she could keep running, pretend that this wasn't real and that they didn't need her.  After all she'd never seen any proof.  

"dammit! It's right there!" She spoke aloud to herself sitting up in bed and heading over to the folders opening the first one gently.

Essence filtered….false calling…powers that be…weak force…altered destiny 

Big words, complicated sentences.  But Buffy knew what they meant.  She was the last real slayer and that meant…

 "Ugh!" Buffy grunted in disgust as she slammed the papers on the dresser and left in search of some chocolate.  Thinking "After all everything seems better when you're eating chocolate."

~~~~~~~~

            Harry read over the folder he'd been given.  It contained a few sheets of paper and another business card.  However the information in the papers wasn't too much more than what Mr. Wayne had told them.  A company designed to bring together heroes to work towards a common goal in groups of two, three and four.  At any given time there were four or five groups of heroes ranking in different levels of effectiveness and ability.  They also had a strong network of individuals throughout the world that reported and researched abnormal activity and studied approaching signs of an apocalypse.  As far as Harry could see they ran on a sort of "finger in every pie" approach.  "Not a bad way of doing it" he thought to himself.  Also realizing that there must a lot more apocalypses than he'd ever imagined.  It did note in the paper though that they did other sorts of hero work.  The damsels in distress kind of stuff he'd learned about in history of magic.   "Well" he thought "It's not like I have anything else going for me and this may be as close to being a Auror I'll ever get."  With that decision made, a grumbling in his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten nearly enough before he'd headed to bed.

~~~~~~~~~

            Buffy sat at the kitchen table a glass of milk and a plate of double chocolate cookies that she'd found in the cupboard in front of her.  She'd been going over what she was going to do, even though deep down she'd already made the decision.  She'd realized as she popped the last of her third cookie in her mouth that the decision had been made internally the moment Mr. Wayne had left the room and she hadn't high-tailed it out of there.  She was just fooling herself pretending like she had a choice.  She was just going to put the rest of the cookies back and head to bed when Harry entered the room greeting her with a wave as started searching through the cupboards. 

"Harry?" Buffy 

"Yes"

"Earlier you asked what would happen if we didn't join H.I."

"I did."

"Well I'll tell you what would happen. The end of the world.  The thing is, when it comes to prophecies.  They're pretty specific, if this one needs the three of us and we don't work together then…" she paused for a moment "Well whatever happens then I don't want to think about.  I've been close to hell on earth and it's not a pretty thing" She grimaced inwardly with a vision of Angel being pulled into Hell. 

While Buffy had been speaking Clark had walked quietly into the kitchen. They didn't notice him until he spoke  "That's what I was thinking.  They don't call it a prophecy because it's a suggestion.  What I mean is destiny is destiny, right?"

"And if this is ours?" Harry added

"Why should we deny it?" Clark finished

Buffy looked at the two men; well they were almost men at least.  Their faces were young but their eyes were old.  Finally she spoke 

"Destiny is a funny thing, I mean if we wanted to we could walk out of here right now and ignore this incredibly important prophecy.  Then we could be all "screw destiny", and pretend like we have some control over it.  But in all actuality, not a one of us is going to turn down Mr. Wayne, so maybe we don't have control over it.  Maybe there's no free will.  Maybe all we are our puppets of some higher being.  Being played with until we break."

"Are you always this negative?" Clark looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not trying to be negative, I'm just trying to work out how little control or how much control we really have.  I've spent the last two years being the universe's chew toy and maybe I'm tired of hearing "it's your destiny""

"Well, does that change anything?" Harry looked at her, daring her to say what was on the tip of her tongue.  However, Buffy looked forlornly at the table grabbing another cookie and stuffing it in her mouth as she mumbled.  "No"

Clark watched her eating, she was tiny and she'd already polished off a huge cookie in two bites, and that brought another thought to the front of his mind.  Speaking it out loud he asked.

"What makes you two heroes? You asked me earlier but you never offered any answers in return"

"We saved the world" Harry hedged around the question.

 "We covered that already, what I mean is what's special about you?  Why did you save the world and not someone else?"

This time Buffy spoke "Like I said earlier I'm the slayer.  The slayer is one girl in all the world destined to fight the forces of darkness.  There's this whole spiel that goes with it, but it's boring and it breaks down into this.  I'm super strong I have extra-sensitive senses and I'm quick.  All these powers are pre-ordained to help me fight evil.  Although to be honest no one has ever explained to me why."

"Oh" Clark looked at her in awe "I suppose all the meteor rock freak teens in my town are nothing compared to the force of darkness"

"Oh I don't know, sometimes the force of darkness is nothing more than a Billy Idol wannabe, and there's nothing more pathetic than that."  Buffy spoke with half a grin and paused before asking  "But what's a meteor rock freak?"

            Clark thought about not telling them the truth; but decided they'd learn soon enough anyway.  And taking a deep breath he spoke quickly  "Theyarepeoplewhowereinfectedbythemeteorrocksthatcamedownfromspacethedaymyspaceshiplandedonearth"

"Spaceship?" Harry joined the conversation

Clark grimaced and then spoke again  "I'm from another planet"


	7. More a Chaplet

Title: Collaboration Chapter 7  
Author: Nimacu   
Summary: Buffy/Harry Potter/Smallville Crossover. Our heroes all receive interesting letters.   
Timeframe: Buffy Post season two, age 17, Harry Post book seven age 18, Clark mid-season two age 17? Yes I may be molding it to my own device but hey that's why it's fan fiction and not the Jetsons meet the Flintstones   
Disclaimer: Not mine, not of it. Even the plot leans a little towards LXG. So again I say I don't own Buffy, Harry, Clark and any other characters. 

Thank You: All my Twisting the hell mouth reviewers! It wouldn't tell me your names (must be a glitch) but I appreciate your feedback. Also I'll work on the spelling. 

****

Catlimere: You know the drill, you leave long reviews I adore them and try to live up to your expectations

****

Erro: She'll cheer up, there's definitely some comedy ahead.

****

Orionthehunter: Thanks! 

You're from another what?" Buffy eyes widened

"Planet." Clark restated

Buffy and Harry stared wide-eyed at him. Knowing that now they had definitely heard everything. However all that staring was making Clark nervous and so he spoke again and this time much more confidently. "Look, you don't have to believe me. Sometimes I find it hard to believe myself. But it's true and you two staring at me like tipped cows isn't going to make it less true or more believable." 

Buffy seemed to regain some of her composure. "I'm sorry Clark; it's not that I don't believe you. It's just…well never mind." 

"Let me guess, I don't exactly fit your picture of an alien." It seemed that it was Clark's turn to sound sarcastic and bitter. "Well this is it, there's no antennas, no third arm and I don't have eyes in the back of my head."

"Well what can you do?" This time it was Harry who'd spoken.

"Well, I run fast. I'm really strong. I have x-ray vision. And I can shoot heat rays out of my eyes at will" The last effect he demonstrated by melting a small whole in a plastic cup sitting on the counter.

Buffy examined the cup, turning it over and over in her hands. "Wow" she murmured.

Clark turned from the girl who called herself a slayer to look at Harry. "So now you know all about us, what's your shtick? And don't tell me that you saved the world. Even I've picked up on that by now." Harry was silent for a moment. Looking at both Buffy and Clark. Trying to decide exactly what to say to them; he'd been taught to keep the Wizarding World from Muggles at all costs and he was finding it hard to just say it. "I'm a wizard"

"What was that?" Buffy inquired, after hearing Harry mumble something under his breath. 

Harry looked at her with confusion on his face before speaking "I hadn't realized I was talking out loud…" But before he could explain further Clark interjected "He said he was a wizard"

"Wow, that was your big secret. Not quite as dramatic as hearing about Alien Boy" Buffy spoke, looking relieved, and at heart she was. After all who knew what he could have said. Wizards she could handle.

"Yeah I have to agree, the way you were hiding it I thought it was going to be something horrible" Clark smiled, looking relieved also.

Harry didn't know what to say to their reaction, he'd been expecting something a little more Dursleyish, but then these two were nothing at all like the Dursley's so he shouldn't have been surprised. 

"Not to make your big announcement sound anti-climatic or anything but I know some stuff about magic, mostly gypsy magic, and the occult. But still…" Buffy added

"That's not the kind of wizard I am, but it'll take too long to explain to you about the Wizarding world tonight and it's already four A.M. we need to get some sleep before we see Mr. Wayne in the morning." Harry knew he was stalling, and even though he was resigned to telling them about all of it, he didn't want to deal with it tonight.

"Yeah I guess" Clark rubbed his eyes, as if suddenly realizing how tired he was. 

Without saying anything else they put the dishes in the sink and headed for bed.

A/N**This is a incredibly short chapter. I'm sorry but I didn't feel that the next part of the story fit in here.


	8. First Mission

Title: Collaboration Chapter 8  
Author: Nimacu  
Summary: Buffy/Harry Potter/Smallville Crossover. Our heroes all receive interesting letters.  
Timeframe: Buffy Post season two, age 17, Harry Post book seven age 18, Clark mid-season two age 17? Yes I may be molding it to my own device but hey that's why it's fan fiction and not the Jetsons meet the Flintstones  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not of it. Even the plot leans a little towards LXG. So again I say I don't own Buffy, Harry, Clark and any other characters.

**Alright here's the thing, there used to be a song in this chapter, it was important and integral part of the song, but since songs aren't allowed on this site, i'd recommend googleing twisting the hellmouth and reading it there. I'll fix this up a little bit to let you know where it goes**

As he left the three with the keys to the penthouse and their folders he felt feel a lump forming in his throat. He hadn't been expecting one but there it was all the same. As he pressed his fingers to summon the elevator to take him to his private office and living quarters he could see a visible tremor in his hand. He wasn't as young as he used to be.

Imsert "Young Man's Town" by Vince Gill

He'd do anything to be as young and even half as powerful as those kids. But his time had come and gone and his life had a different sort of purpose, not that it wasn't important…But to be out there again fighting the forces of evil…

* * *

_Imsert "Young Man's Town" by Vince Gill_

He was sitting in the board room waiting for Buffy, Harry, and Clark when they arrived. "So I take it you've decided to join H.I.?" The three nodded in agreement as he opened his briefcase and brought a folder out, setting it in front of them.

"In this folder you'll find the specifics of your next mission, in the left hand pocket is your spending allowance and the keys to a car that will be waiting out front for you in thirty minutes. You have until then to be ready."You always seem to be the last to know.  
Man, that's just the way that the story goes.  
There's nothin' you can do when the fields have turned brown.  
An' man, you gotta face it, it's a young man's town.

And with that Mr. Wayne exited the conference room leaving the three in stunned silence. It'd had all happened so fast they didn't know what was going on.

_Imsert "Young Man's Town" by Vince Gill_

They'd sat there in silence for a few more moments before Harry gingerly picked up the folder, looking at it like it might transform into a snake and bite him (not that he hadn't had school supplies try and bite him before).

Buffy and Clark watched Harry intently as he read it. Finally he sat it down and looked at the other two and just started laughing.

"What's so funny Mr. Wizard? Buffy had the definite feeling that she and Alien Boy were the object of his amusement.

"According to this little briefing here, you and Clark are going to be pretending to be Todd and Mary Lincoln and I'm Todd's half witted brother who needs to be committed to a Nursing home in…" he trailed off smiling as he checked the sheet again "Gradyville, Iowa".

"What kind of crap is that? I thought we we're supposed to be saving the world. Why do they want us to go there?" She snatched the folder out of Harry's hands. Rifling through the papers she picked one out and started reading it out loud.

_To Our Newest Recruits,_

_As you'll find in the rest of the briefing packet you need to find out what kind of demon is feeding off of the mentally and physically ill in Gradyville and kill it. There's a sheet with the name and address of our closest contact in your packet. Contact her as soon as you get to Iowa. I know it may not seem like it now, but you need to learn to work together before we put the future of the world in your hands._

_W._

This time Harry was the only one with something to say. "Like it wasn't to begin with?"


End file.
